


Hold your breath and count to ten, fall apart and start again

by will_p



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Bloodplay, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Feelings, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Trust Issues, Twisted, also the dom here looks like a kid so there's that, for Alec at least
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Demetri è un maniaco del controllo in ogni situazione, tranne quando si chiude nella camera di Alec.





	Hold your breath and count to ten, fall apart and start again

**Author's Note:**

> [scritta nel 2011, riveduta e postata nel 2018]
> 
> Mi sto trascinando dietro [questo plot](http://p-will.livejournal.com/50918.html#cutid2) dalla visione di Eclipse, e il prompt _vampiro_ per la quarta settimana del [COW-T](http://community.livejournal.com/maridichallenge/9039.html) di [maridichallenge](http://community.livejournal.com/maridichallenge) è stato provvidenziale. #teamangeli ftw! \o/
> 
> Titolo @ _English Summer Rain_ \- Placebo.

I cardini della porta cigolano quando Alec entra nella sua camera, uno stridio lungo e acuto che fende l’aria, ma la figura inginocchiata sul letto non dà segno di aver sentito alcunché, tantomeno di essersi accorta della sua presenza. Gli angoli della sua bocca che si piegano appena sono l’unico segno che _lui_ abbia notato qualcosa d’insolito, mentre si chiude la porta alle spalle e inizia a muoversi pigramente per la sala, togliendosi il mantello e slacciando i primi bottoni della giacca, ignorando totalmente Demetri. Gli passa davanti e gli gira intorno e fa finta che non esista, ma sanno entrambi che fa solo parte del gioco, e che il gioco ha delle regole.   
  
Alec si prende il suo tempo, piega con cura il mantello prima di appenderlo nell’armadio, si arrotola le maniche della camicia, accende tutte le candele nella stanza come se avesse davvero bisogno di luce, e infine si lascia cadere in poltrona con un libro e inizia a leggere. Passa un’ora, forse due, durante la quale solo metà della sua attenzione è rivolta alle pagine, concentrato a tenere d’occhio ogni più piccolo movimento di Demetri, ma l’altro rimane immobile, in silenzio, una statua con le mani tra le ginocchia e lo sguardo distante puntato dritto di fronte a sé.   
  
Alec chiude il libro con un colpo secco e si alza, avvicinandosi finalmente al letto, diviso tra la soddisfazione per avergli insegnato come comportarsi così bene e il disappunto di non poterlo punire, non questa volta; si ferma davanti al materasso, studiando con curiosità quasi sincera quegli occhi che non vogliono incontrare i suoi e quei lineamenti scavati nel marmo, quindi punta un ginocchio sul materasso e si avvicina al suo viso. Gli infila una mano tra i capelli e tira, forte, per farlo voltare, cercando qualcosa in quel volto impassibile.   
  
«Ti mancavo?» gli mormora all’orecchio, voce bassa e pericolosa, e l’unica reazione che ottiene è vedere Demetri socchiudere gli occhi ma è abbastanza da meritargli uno strattone più forte alla nuca, tanto che non ci vorrebbe un udito come il loro per sentire le sue vertebre scricchiolare nel silenzio pesante della stanza.   
  
Alec non si aspetta una risposta, e non gli interessa nemmeno sentirla. Si alza e basta per tornare alle proprie faccende, appunti da completare e carte da riordinare; la presenza di Demetri è una certezza costante alle sue spalle, una presenza inerte e silenziosa alla sua mercé, una presenza che non se ne andrebbe nemmeno se lo lasciasse lì a marcire per qualche anno.   
  
Demetri è un cacciatore. Demetri è il migliore che sia mai esistito e pochi vampiri sanno cosa voglia dire essere costantemente al lavoro, monitorare senza sosta decine di soggetti diversi sparsi per tutta la terra, essere in controllo ogni singolo attimo di ogni giorno. Ogni preda nella sua testa è come un gancio che tira, un vociare senza sosta che non gli dà tregua, ed è un compito insopportabile, tremendo, che ti consuma fino alle ossa e ti fa desiderare di dare il controllo a qualcuno, chiunque, purché possa liberarti anche solo per un istante.   
  
Alec, quel controllo, arriva e se lo prende senza chiedere il permesso a nessuno.   
  
È per questo che la loro simbiosi funziona, perché a Demetri serve qualcuno che strappi uno ad uno i fili che lo rendono una marionetta impettita e perché ad Alec serve qualche pazzo disposto a sopportare qualsiasi cosa gli venga in mente di fare. Per questo Demetri non si alzerà da quel letto finché Alec non glielo ordinerà esplicitamente, ed Alec non lo degnerà della sua attenzione finché non avrà deciso in quale altro modo farlo soffrire. Perché è così che funziona il gioco.   
  
Alec si è già messo all’opera da qualche tempo, in realtà. Il suo potere si stiracchia e inarca la schiena come un gatto, e subito un vapore leggero emerge dal pavimento, muovendosi pigramente in deboli spirali. Pian piano aumenta, diventa una nebbiolina, e dopo non molto le sue scarpe si perdono nel bianco e la nebbia inizia a strisciare verso il letto, risalendo le colonne del baldacchino come una cascata al contrario che lenta e inesorabile va a travolgere la sua vittima.   
  
La nebbia di Alec è come zucchero filato, densa e stucchevole. La senti scorrere lungo le caviglie, i polpacci, attorno alle ginocchia come tentacoli evanescenti che strisciano sempre più su; all’inizio tentare di opporsi è come cercare di muoversi in un letto di miele, avere gli arti pesanti e i muscoli intorpiditi, finché non si perde la sensibilità e non resta che aspettare, e pregare.   
  
Questa volta la nebbia avvolge Demetri senza realmente toccarlo, gli scivola attorno ai polsi e lungo le braccia, accarezzandogli le guance per poi strisciargli attorno al collo e di nuovo giù per la sua schiena, lasciando dietro di sé solo una scia di formicolii. L’attesa è snervante ma Demetri aspetta, paziente, di scoprire cosa gli farà Alec questa volta.   
  
Deve ancora deciderlo lo stesso Alec.   
  
Certe volte è solo un senso, altre volte di più. Certe volte gli blocca a mala pena le mani dietro la schiena, altre non ha pietà e lo priva di tutti i sensi, uno ad uno, lasciandolo chiuso in una bolla dove l’unica cosa da fare per non impazzire è cercare di tenere il tempo del proprio respiro artefatto. Potrebbe torturarlo. Potrebbe marchiarlo o far finta di fare l’amore con lui, potrebbe andarsene e lasciarlo così per giorni - l’ha già fatto, lo rifarebbe - per poi tornare e portarlo al limite con poche _parole_ , potrebbe dargli fuoco, distruggerlo, ucciderlo, e Demetri lo lascerebbe fare. In una certa maniera distorta è come se si _fidasse_ , continuando a presentarsi alla sua porta, e d’altra parte Alec è ancora troppo confuso dalla cosa per decidere di toglierselo dai piedi prima di averla capita del tutto.   
  
«Spogliati,» ordina d’un tratto Alec, quasi stizzito che Demetri non l’abbia fatto prima da solo. Demetri non fa una piega e inizia a sbottonarsi il gilet, la camicia, la cintura, togliere tutto e posarlo ad un angolo del letto prima di passare ai pantaloni, movimenti efficienti e metodici finché non è di nuovo immobile, seduto sui talloni con la schiena dritta e lo sguardo basso, mentre la nebbia si ricompone e riprende a strisciare per tutto il suo corpo nudo. Fa appena in tempo a vedere le labbra di Alec curvarsi in un ghigno sul suo volto angelico che il mondo sparisce, e si ritrova immerso nel buio.   
  
Non gli dà davvero fastidio, è solo un piccolo scherzo di Alec per far capire che il gioco sta per diventare serio. Non gli serve la vista per sapere dove si trova l’altro quando può sentire il parquet scricchiolare sotto i suoi piedi mentre cammina pensieroso davanti al letto, o il fruscio dei suoi vestiti quando alza un braccio per scostarsi i capelli dalla fronte. Non gli serve la vista, ma sente un brivido d’eccitazione ad essere prigioniero di una tenebra totale.   
  
Dopo la vista, scompare l’udito.   
  
Inizia come brusio di fondo e non ci vuole molto prima che perda ogni significato e si trasformi soltanto in un ostacolo, l’ennesima barriera tra lui e il mondo esterno, la peggiore. Ha alcuni dei sensi più sviluppati al mondo ma, come cacciatore, non ha mai fatto troppo affidamento sulla propria vista, e da quando è morto si allena a sopportare ogni colpo e ferita inflitti in combattimento; l’udito, d’altra parte, è la cosa che lo lega più strettamente alla realtà, e ogni volta perdere quel senso è come essere tornato umano e ricevere un pugno allo stomaco.   
  
Prende a respirare profondamente solo per trarre il massimo dai sensi che gli sono rimasti, prima che Alec decida di togliergli anche quelli. L’odore di Alec - zucchero e cenere e qualcosa di sottile in sottofondo - gli riempie le narici e il cervello, intossicante, e un brivido gli corre lungo la schiena. È certo che non sia sfuggito ad Alec e può quasi immaginarsi la luce nei suoi occhi mentre si rende conto che il suo controllo sta cedendo con così poco. Cosa farà ora? Lo punirà, o lo abbandonerà al buio e al silenzio, o…   
  
Le labbra sulla sua guancia sono come una scarica elettrica, improvvisa, inaspettata, e quel profumo di caramello carbonizzato è _tutto intorno a lui_ , violento e inebriante. Gli ci vogliono parecchi secondi per riprendersi dallo shock e rendersi conto che quelle labbra soffici sono piegate in un sorriso affilato. _Sdraiati_ , scandiscono contro il suo zigomo, e poi anche gli odori scompaiono brutalmente e tutto quello che gli resta da fare è obbedire. Si stende senza esitare, con un senso di terrore e anticipazione nello stomaco che è tanto più forte perché è l’unica cosa che riesce a sentire.   
  
Demetri appoggia le mani sul letto e aspetta, contando i secondi, cercando di concentrarsi sulla consistenza della stoffa sotto le dita per domare il panico che sente sorgergli nel petto e salirgli in gola fino a soffocarlo. Demetri aspetta e conta, e se fosse ancora umano il suo cuore starebbe battendo tanto forte da fargli male e il suo respiro verrebbe fuori corto e spezzato come quello di un coniglio in trappola, ma è un vampiro e c’è solo l’erezione che preme tesa e gonfia contro la sua pancia a testimoniare la sua vulnerabilità, e quanto la cosa lo faccia sentire _vivo_.   
  
Alec lo guarda con gli occhi grandi di un bambino curioso, rannicchiato in un angolo del letto, intento a bere tutti i particolari di quel corpo a sua completa disposizione, i respiri lenti che servono solo a fare da contrappunto alla sua conta mentale, il tremore alle mani che non noterebbe se non sapesse già cosa cercare. È… destabilizzante. La disponibilità, la _facilità_ con cui Demetri si sottopone a questo trattamento, quello spensierato abbandono - è una cosa che Alec non voleva e non aveva mai chiesto. Lui brama le urla e il terrore negli occhi delle donne, la scintilla di disperazione nello sguardo degli uomini che capiscono di non poter lottare, muoversi, piangere, e non- non questa sottospecie di dipendenza che questo ragazzino gli ha offerto un giorno senza batter ciglio. Ogni volta arriva e riceve ogni ferita come un dono, come se fosse la cosa _giusta_ , e quando è tutto finito Alec si allontana frustrato e confuso e ancora incapace di dire basta a tutta questa grande farsa.   
  
Scivola giù dal letto con un verso stizzito - e Demetri si irrigidisce appena, forse ha sentito il suo peso sparire dal materasso, forse riesce soltanto a percepirlo mentre si muove per la stanza - e si avvicina all’altro tanto da poter specchiare la propria espressione corrucciata in quegli occhi opachi e ciechi. Demetri è bello, ha gambe lunghe e spalle forti e lineamenti di quella perfezione banale compresa nell’offerta; è splendido come uno qualsiasi dei vampiri che è costretto a sopportare ogni giorno, eppure c’è qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che finora l’ha trattenuto dallo spezzargli il collo e levarselo semplicemente di torno. Qualcosa che lo attrae.   
  
Uno scatto stizzito e Demetri geme, mentre il sangue inizia a sgorgare dalla prima ferita. Alec si lecca distrattamente le unghie mentre osserva le prime gocce, tonde lucide e perfette come rubini, farsi sempre più fitte e poi scivolare verso la gola di Demetri, raccogliendosi nell’incavo della clavicola. Si siede sul bordo del letto, passa una mano lungo uno dei solchi sul petto dell’altro e poi, delicatamente, inizia a disegnare con le dita sporche ghirigori cremisi sul suo petto.   
  
È rilassante e catartico, lo calma, lo fa pensare più razionalmente; continua nei suoi scarabocchi, riempiendo il torace di Demetri di simboli e aprendosi dietro nuovi graffi con le unghie, uno sull’altro, o insistendo con precisione feroce sugli stessi. Quando c’è ormai tanto sangue da rendere ogni disegno irriconoscibile Alec si ferma, asciugandosi le dita sul collo di Demetri e accoccolandosi vicino a lui come un bambino con la sua mamma, ma senza toccarlo, restando soltanto a fissare le gocce di sangue macchiare le lenzuola e le braccia di Demetri tremare sempre più forte.   
  
Non lo capisce, non lo capisce proprio. Gli fa un po’ tenerezza, questo ragazzino che non sa come spegnere le voci nella sua testa e viene da lui in cerca di aiuto, quando persino lui sa bene che tutto quello che Alec è in grado di fare è pensare ai fatti propri. Non ha mai fatto niente per _fargli un favore_. Se qualche volta gli è sembrato che tenesse a lui è perché è il suo esperimento a lungo termine, e se qualche volta è sembrato gentile… era solo curiosità. Demetri lo sa sicuramente. Deve saperlo.   
  
Il pensiero che Demetri sia convinto di… _qualcosa_ , qualcosa di assolutamente falso, è quasi sufficiente a farlo alzare ed andarsene, lasciandolo lì finché non lo trovi qualcun altro, ma il pensiero che un’altra persona venga a sapere di questa cosa è devastante. Demetri è il _suo_ giocattolo, e nessuno ha il permesso di toccare le sue cose. Nessuno.   
  
Gli sale a sedere in grembo con un ringhio possessivo e Demetri ha un fremito lungo, profondo, per tutto il corpo. Quando poi si abbassa a sedere e l’erezione di Demetri finisce premuta contro la stoffa dei pantaloni, tra le natiche, il verso che Demetri si lascia sfuggire è straziante, il lamento di un uomo che non ce la fa più.   
  
Ecco, pensa Alec allegro, _questo_ è il suo territorio.   
  
Ondeggia un poco sopra di lui, stuzzicandolo, torturandolo, sfidandolo ad assecondarlo nei movimenti e pronto ad alzarsi ed andarsene al primo cedimento, ma Demetri resiste, benché stia stringendo la coperta del letto con tanta forza da strappare la stoffa, e benché i suoi gemiti sembrino sull’orlo delle lacrime. Allora gli prende una mano, dolcemente, e se la porta alle labbra.   
  
Quando gli lecca un dito, lo prende in bocca e succhia, Demetri singhiozza. Per quanto gradevole non è la reazione che cercando. Lascia andare il dito e gli bacia il palmo, sfregandoci piano il naso mentre scende più giù, e si ferma sul polso.   
  
In quel momento Demetri, dal suo bozzolo dove ci sono solo la frizione della stoffa contro la carne, il peso di Alec, il sangue che gli gocciola lungo i fianchi, e dove il rumore è così forte e l’oscurità è così fitta e _non c’è nient’altro_ , solo piacere, dolore, scariche dell’uno e dell’altro che si inseguono e si annullano lasciandolo vuoto come una bambola di pezza, vuoto come un cadavere, vuoto, così vuoto che potrebbe impazzire e sarebbe bellissimo - _in quel momento_ Demetri torna a vedere, e c’è Alec sopra di lui, il vestito impeccabile, lo sguardo impenetrabile, che tiene la bocca appoggiata al suo polso.   
  
Poi scopre i canini, e sembra quasi un sorriso quando lo morde.   
  
Demetri sente la pelle spaccarsi, i denti di Alec penetrarlo fino all’osso, e intanto _vede_ il proprio sangue colargli giù per il mento, e finalmente il vuoto prende il sopravvento.   
  
Il risveglio è Alec che lo prende per il collo lo getta a terra perché si deve sdraiare a letto a leggere il suo libro. «Pulisciti e vattene,» dice, in tono annoiato, neanche stesse parlando con un insetto, prima di nascondere il naso tra le pagine e non alzare più lo sguardo.   
  
Demetri striscia attorno al letto in ginocchio, con le membra ancora intorpidite dalla nebbia di Alec, raccogliendo i vestiti e rimettendoli con attenzione alle ferite che non hanno ancora cominciato a rimarginarsi, e intanto ascolta le voci nella sua testa e il peso dei suoi compiti tornare al loro posto senza indugio.   
  
L’ultima cosa che fa prima di andarsene dalle stanze di Alec è allacciarsi i polsini della camicia, nascondendo i segni ancora vivi del morso, e quando si è chiuso la sua porta alle spalle ci appoggia sopra le labbra, indugiando appena un secondo.   
  
Vattene non significa smettila.


End file.
